Bob
in " "}} Bob (ボブ Bobu) ialah pengasas dan Pengerusi Persatuan terkini bagi Persatuan Blue Pegasus. Kemunculan Bob ialah seorang lelaki tua, botak, dan suka berpakaian berlainan. Dia dilihat memakai baju ungu bertali spageti beraksesorikan dengan emas dan gelung kalung fuchsia, seluar pendek berbelang tegak merah jambu dan ungu. Dia juga melengkapkan hiasan dirinya dengan gincu merah dan pemerah pipi pada setiap pipi.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 15, M/s 2Beliau mempunyai sayap, kecil putih yang mengejutkan mampu terbang walaupun setakat yang terhad.Anime Fairy Tail: Episod 139 Pada zaman mudanya Bob mempunyai bentuk badan yang langsing dan rambut hitam pendek disikat tepi. Beliau juga memakai sut berwarna terung.Anime Fairy Tail: Episod 8 Personaliti Bob ialah seorang yang sangat mesra, dan berkelakuan dengan cara yang kuat, lembut, terutamanya dikalangan Ahli Sihir lelaki muda, dia akan bertindak genit pada mereka.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 20, M/s 12 Beliau juga seorang yang sangat memahami, tetapi mempunyai pendapat yang sangat kuat ketika berkenaan Ahli Sihir yang menyalahgunakan kuasa mereka. Ini ditunjukkan apabila suasana tiba-tiba menjadi lebih gelap apabila Karen Lilica menzalimi dan menyalahgunakan Celestial Spirit''nya. Sejarah He is an old friend of Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Porlyusica, Yajima, Rob, and also Goldmine, Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. For unknown reasons, he left his former guild, Fairy Tail, and decided to create a new guild, Blue Pegasus.Anime Fairy Tail: Episod 8 Years ago, Bob scolded one of his Mages, Karen Lilica, for the mistreatment of her Celestial Spirits, particularly Aries.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 73, M/s 7 Months later, he tells one of her Celestial Spirits, Leo, who was responsible for Karen not being able to use any more spirits, about her death, which occurred as she attempted a mission without his permission.Anime Fairy Tail: Episod 32 Sinopsis Arka Lullaby Bob is seen at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters telling Makarov that he likes the Mages over at Fairy Tail, and warning him not to hit on Lucy Heartfilia.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 15, M/s 2 When Kageyama confronts Makarov with the Lullaby Flute, Bob hides in the bushes and stops Team Natsu from interfering, telling them to just watch. As Makarov resolves the conflict, the Lullaby Flute takes on its true form,Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 20, M/s 12-20 but was, however, quickly defeated by the members of Team Natsu, sans Lucy. Bob later explains that the Lullaby Flute is a creation of the Dark Mage, Zeref.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 21, M/s 4-14 Arka Oración Seis Hibiki mentions to Lucy, Happy, and Carla that Bob knew about Nirvana and told him about it.Anime Fairy Tail: Episod 57 Arka Kunci Langit Berbintang ''Nota: Peristiwa di arka ini berlaku hanya dalam anime dan bukan merupakan bahan peminat. Arka Grand Magic Games Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Bob hears about Jura and Lyon competing for Lamia Scale and decides to throw their strongest Mages into the fray as well.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 263, M/s 4 On the Fourth Day of the Grand Magic Games, Bob is not surprised that Natsu has won the battle against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. As Fairy Tail is now in the first place, he and the other guild masters are ready to see Fairy Tail get taken down.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 297, M/s 3 Bob, after Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games, is summoned by Toma E. Fiore, Fiore's King, along with the members of every other guild who partook in the Grand Magic Games, and is told of the looming threat of the 10,000 Dragons. Bob is then informed that the Kingdom has prepared a plan, called the Eclipse Plan, to rid themselves of the Dragons, although, the King states that up to several hundred of them may survive. The King asks the Mages to come together, and fight the Dragons as a Team, to which they all raucously declare that they will, with Bob shrugging his shoulders, smiling as they do so. Bob then listens as the members of Team Blue Pegasus each give their different perspectives regarding the Dragons and the guild alliance.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 325, M/s 12-16 After the crisis, Bob and the rest of the Mages involved in the Grand Magic Games are invited to the banquet hosted by the royal family at Mercurius Palace. As the various guild members start to quarrel over which guild Yukino should join, Bob and the rest of the Guild Masters start to get involved, with Bob commenting on how nostalgic the conflict is.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 338, M/s 16 Magik & Kelebihan Phasing Magic: Bob has the ability to phase through solid objects. When he was talking to his subordinate, Karen Lilica, he passed through the bar he was standing behind. Flight: Using his tiny wings, he can float above the ground. Petikan *(Kepada Karen Lilica) Spirit juga mempunyai perasaan. Jika awak asyik mendera mereka, awaklah yang akan merana nanti. Rujukan Navigasi Category:Watak Category:Pengerusi Persatuan Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Fairy Tail Category:Bekas ahli Fairy Tail